A Lover
by sora yagami 4869
Summary: Kegelapan abadi yang terus menyelimuti ku, kegelapan kelam nan dalam, lebih dalam dari lautan manapun yang ada di bumi ini tak dapat menyaingi dalam nya kegelapan hati ku Dan kegelapan ini lebih luas dari luasnya langit yang dengan hebat selalu mengepakkan sayap sayap nan indah Based on Takumi kun series Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle A Lover**  
**Based on Takumi kun Series**  
**Cast YunJae**  
**HeeChul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**YooChun**  
**Junsu**  
**ChangMin**  
**Rate M**

Kegelapan abadi yang terus menyelimuti ku, kegelapan kelam nan dalam, lebih dalam dari lautan manapun yang ada di bumi ini tak dapat menyaingi dalam nya kegelapan hati ku  
Dan kegelapan ini lebih luas dari luasnya langit yang dengan hebat selalu mengepakkan sayap sayap nan indah  
Langit biru yang selalu membuat ku menengadah kan wajahku saat sekadar ingin mengagumi nya  
Langit biru yang selalu menaungi bumi dan seluruh manusia di dunia, mungkin juga berlaku untuk ku pula, hanya saja langit biru itu tak lagi bersinar, tak lagi terlihat cerah dengan warna biru nya yang indah  
Bagiku, semua terlihat hitam kelam dan tak lagi menarik, tak berguna, semua telah berakhir untuk selama lamanya  
Aku selalu menengadah kan kepalaku memohon, mengapa aku harus memohon hanya demi melihat biru dan indahnya langit?

"aah..kenapa langit itu harus sejauh itu? Hurmh.. Silau..silau sekali mentari pagi.."

…..

Seorang pemuda berjalan setapak demi setapak, derap langkah yang di ambilnya mantap dan tegas, tak nampak suatu keraguan atau apapun itu  
Namun, mata indah itu berbicara lain. Pancaran mata itu tak dapat di bohongi, ada sebuah ketakutan di sana. Sebuah black hole yang dalam dan tak berujung, tak seorang pun sanggup mengubahnya menjadi sebuah sinar temaram yang hangat bagai sinar sang sang surya

"aah..mengapa langit itu harus sejauh itu?"

Pemuda itupun menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap jauh ke arah langit biru yang menyelimuti dunia dengan kelembutannya  
Secercah sinar mentari yang lembut menerobos keluar, menembus barier langit yang kokoh  
Menghangatkan bumi, dan juga hati tiap orang  
Namun hal ini tidak berlaku bagi pemuda ini

"humph..silau..silau sekali mentari pagi.."

Dan pemuda itupun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjemput sebuah takdir yang tak ia kira sebelumnya dan juga sebuah takdir yang mengubah segala galanya

….

Takdir, memang tak semudah yang tertulis, juga tak semudah yang di ucapkan  
Sebuah kata bermakna, yang tak hanya dapat menuntun segala makhluk di dunia ini, namun juga sanggup mengubah mu menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda  
Sesuatu itu, bahkan tak di sadari ada di dekat diri kita tanpa harus susah payah mencari  
Sesuatu itu, takdir, entah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan atau kah kesedihan, tak ada yang mengetahui nya, apapun itu dan seperti apa itu  
Dan hal ini lah dimulainya kisah antara sepasang kekasih (a lover) yang bertemu karena suatu takdir yang telah tersurat

…

TENG..TENG..TENG..

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan telah tibanya waktu untuk beristirahat  
Semua penghuni kelas berhamburan keluar bagai kupu kupu indah yang terbang mengepakkan sayap untuk pertama kali dari seutas serabut yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan mengungkungnya erat selama proses perubahan dalam dirinya sehingga sampailah dia ke dalam bentuk kupu kupu (butterfly) yang indah

"khh..dan akhirnya aku berakhir disini dengan sepiring kari.."

Pemuda menggemaskan dan cantik ini berjalan sembari memeluk sepiring kari yang nampaknya lezat dengan uap yang masih mengepul menandakan bahwa kari yang dipeluknya masih hangat dan sangat lezat

"aish..semua terlihat penuh..doushi yo..dimana aku harus duduk.."

Pemuda cantik ini terus mengarahkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruang makan bersama yang penuh sesak dengan berpuluh pasang kekasih yang saling duduk berhadap hadapan dan saling bercengkrama  
Pemandangan yang terlihat sangat biasa dimata pemuda cantik itu, namun dengan langkah mantap dan seolah tak peduli, ia pun menaiki tangga menuju balkon tempat favourite yang biasa ia tempati tatkala ingin menyantap makan siangnya

'kembali pada rutinitas yang biasa..tak ada yang berubah..tak ada yang berganti..semua tetap seperti itu,bahkan berputarnya waktu pun tak kurasakan..tak ada sesuatu yang berarti tak ada'

Pemuda cantik ini terus menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok nasi kari dalam piringnya sembari menatap pada kejauhan yang tak berujung

"hei, kamu kim jaejoong, benar kan?"

Dengan tiba tiba, pemuda cantik bernama kim jaejoong ini menghentikan laju suapan sendok yang sedang di lakukannya sembari menengadahkan kepala untuk sekadar melihat dengan siapa kah ia sedang berbicara saat ini

"ah..ne..boku..doushite?"

"kau terlihat sangat manis, kau tahu?!"

Pemuda asing lain ini mendatangi dan duduk tepat dihadapan seorang kim jaejoong. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan bahu yang besar dan lebar mengeluarkan senyum maut nya yang membuat siapapun terpesona

"kau tahu, wajahmu yang seperti inilah yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut padamu.."

Dengan santai, pemuda asing ini mengelus sembari menelusuri garis wajah pemuda cantik ini dan sekilas, raut wajah pemuda cantik ini menegang, seolah ada bayangan masa lalu yang samar menghampiri dirinya

"ya..yamete o sore!"

"hei..hei..aku tak akan menyakitimu..  
Jangan bertindak seolah olah aku akan memakan mu hidup hidup.."

Masih dengan raut wajah tegang, jaejoong menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak suka

"tidak taukah kau siapa aku?!"

"iie..aku tak tahu dan tak tertarik..maaf, silahkan pakai bangku ini"

Dengan tergesa gesa, jaejoong bangun dari tempatnya duduk sembari memeluk kembali piring kari yang tengah di santap nya

"matte kudasai..kalau kau pergi, lalu apa gunaku datang kemari? Aku kemari hanya ingin melihat mu dan..ingin mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama ku.."

"gomenasai, aku sama sekali tak tertarik.. Silahkan cari yang lain saja"

Dengan terburu buru sembari masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar, jaejoong berjalan menjauhi pemuda asing itu

"yare..yare,,wakatta..ja..kau saja yang duduk disini, tapi asal kau tahu, aku tak akan menyerah.."

Pemuda jangkung bertubuh atletis ini terus berjalan berlalu meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terbengong bengong bingung

"haee..what all of sudden.."

Dan dengan tenangnya ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada dua orang yang tengah memperhatikannya diam diam

TBC

**Ps : cerita di ff ini based on takumi kun series**  
**Alur dan plot cerita tidak berubah, dan mungkin saya modifikasi sedikit tanpa mengacaukan alur cerita yang sebenarnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunjae**  
**Heechul**  
**Shiwon**  
**Junsu**  
**Yoochun**  
**Changmin**  
**Author Sora Yagami 4869**

Takdir, disaat kau tak bisa membedakan mana yang baik mana yang buruk, atau saat kau berada di sebuah persimpangan antara hidup dan mati, atau di saat seluruh dunia menyalahkan mu sedang kau tau dirimu tidak,  
Lagi lagi takdirlah yang berbicara, takdirlah yang menentukan apa dan bagaimana esok kau akan berada  
Tak ada yang bisa menahan ataupun melawan lajunya takdir, kau hanya bisa menerima takdir yang ada. Tapi bukan berarti tak ada usaha, takdir tak dapat diubah, namun dapat menjadi lebih baik atau buruk tergantung diri masing masing

Takdir jugalah yang dapat menjadi guru terbaik sepanjang masa yang sanggup memberi pelajaran terbaik sepanjang masa yang barangkali menjadi hal yang tak terlupakan, atau juga dapat menjadi suatu luka yang menganga besar dan tak dapat tersembuhkan

Dengan tubuh yang masih sedikit bergetar akibat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, jaejoong kembali duduk sembari menggenggam tangannya  
Sekelebat sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang tak ingin diingatnya datang silih berganti tanpa ampun  
Membuat pemuda cantik ini berkeringat dingin dan merasa tak nyaman, mata coklat nan indahnya hanya bisa menerawang jauh entah kemana, jauh ke dalam lembah gelapnya masa lalu yang tak berujung

'Semua akan baik baik saja..akan baik baik saja..khhh..semua akan..'

Dengan sedikit bergumam, bak mengutarakan untaian mantra, jaejoong berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun jauh dalam hatinya ia merasa tak baik baik saja

'Tenanglah..kim jaejoong, semua akan berakhir saat kau pergi ke kamar mu dan tidur' pikir nya

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, jaejoong kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang sebelumnya di lakukannya, yaitu menghabiskan sepiring kari yang saat ini tampak memuakkan  
Dengan berat hati jari jemari nya menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya

'Tak terlalu buruk untuk melanjutkannya'

…..

Sesuap..demi sesuap meluncur ke dalam mulut mungil jaejoong, walau tampak mustahil baginya untuk melanjutkan kembali aktivitas yang sempat tertunda akibat menghilangnya selera makannya, namun mau tidak mau suka tidak suka ia tetap harus menghabiskan makanannya

'Aku akan baik baik saja..pasti..'

Disela sela suapan demi suapan, hatinya seolah memberinya semangat, namun apa daya, serangan ketakutan masih menyelimutinya

"doushita no boku?! Khh..daijoubu yo..daijoubu..daijoubu"

Disela sela usaha menenangkan dirinya, jaejoong tak mengira bahwa sejak kejadian tadi ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian

"khh..ano otoko wa.."

…. ….

Sepasang mataku tak bisa berhenti menatap seseorang yang duduk tepat dua meja dari tempat ku duduk,  
Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat muak dengan apa yang ada pada dirinya, tak ada satupun dari dia yang menarik!

"iie,maaf aku tak tahu dan tak tertarik"

Mendengar kalimat penolakan itu makin membuat darah ku mendidih, memang dia pikir dia itu siapa?  
Sudah bagus masih ada yang menyukainya, menyukai manusia berwajah besi tanpa ekspresi  
Seharusnya ia tau dengan siapa dirinya sedang berbicara

"iie maaf, aku tidak tertarik, cari saja yang lain"

Untuk kalimat neraka satu ini yang membuatku sangat tidak tahan untuk memukulnya walau untuk sekali  
Ia pikir ia siapa? Cinderella yang muncul dalam semalam?!

Ia pikir ia orang penting yang dapat membuat semua orang tertarik dan menyukainya?! Mempunyai wajah cantik, yahh..memang ku akui wajahnya yang mampu memukul mundur kepopuleran ku dan juga mampu merebut perhatian pangeran sekolah yang sudah ku impikan dapat menjadi kekasih ku

Meskipun berat rasanya untuk tidak memukul atau memberinya peringatan karena aku merasa tidak enak dan takut akan membuat pangeran yang kusukai menjauhi juga membeciku, namun darah ini rasanya tak tertahankan lagi

Harus..harus segera kuberi pelajaran bocah tak tahu diri ini

…..,…. ….

Setapak demi setapak, terdengar suara langkah mendekati sebuah meja

Langkah ini terdengar memburu, seiring dengan gemertak gigi tanda kebencian dari seseorang ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat kuat sehingga buku tangannya memutih, menandakan sebuah kemarahan yang tertahan dan dapat meledak sewaktu waktu

BRAKK!

"Kau pikir kau siapa, bodoh!"

Akhirnya kemarahan yang semenjak tadi sempat tertahan, meluap dalam sekali tarikan nafas. Tatapan kemarahan yang seakan hendak melahap seseorang cantik yang sejak tadi sedang mengembalikan kembali nafsu makannya yang hilang akibat pengganggu yang tiba tiba datang dan mengacaukan segalanya

"maaf, dan kau sendiri pikir kau ini siapa?"

Sebuah tatapan dingin sedingin es di sertai tatapan acuh seorang kim jaejoong menyorot tajam pada lawan bicara yang tengah mentatap nya penuh amarah dan tatapan tak suka

"dan kau!? Tak tahukah siapa yang baru saja kau tolak itu?!  
meskipun kau seorang putri sekalipun, aku tak memaafkan mu akan tindakan yang baru saja kau lakukan!"

Dengan sedikit kasar, pemuda cantik yang sedang berdiri di hadapan jaejoong ini menarik kerah baju jaejoong penuh amarah. Tentu saja hal itu secara reflek membuat jaejoong mendorong nya sekuat tenaga, tak ayal pemuda cantik ini jatuh terjungkal

"brengsek, beraninya kau!"

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tinju melayang dan melesat kearah wajah jaejoong. Tepat mengenai sepintas dan membuat pipi putih itu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat

Sekali lagi, jaejoong memberikan tatapan dingin seolah hendak memberi isyarat bahwa ia pun tak takut dengan pemuda cantik penuh amarah yang tengah menyiapkan hantaman ke duanya

"kenapa!? Kau mau melawan ku!?"

Sekali lagi, sebuah hantaman melesat ke arah jaejoong tepat di wajahnya. Sebuah hantaman yang cukup keras dan penuh tenaga, serta penuh kebencian yang meluap luap

BUAAgh!

Dan pukulan tersebut dengan sukses mengenai seseorang di hadapannya, sehingga seseorang itu mengeluarkan darah segar dari wajahnya  
Namun seseorang yang terluka itu bukan lah jaejoong, melainkan seseorang selain pemuda cantik berselimutkan kemarahan yang juga tengah mengamati jaejoong dari kejauhan

"HeeChul..moo yamete kudasai.."

Dengan sedikit tersentak, pemuda cantik bernama Kim HeeChul ini terkejut saat di dengarnya suara bass yang berat dan sexy tiba tiba telah berada di hadapannya

"A..aa..aaah..kimi wa…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunjae**  
**Yoosu**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Junsu**  
**Yoochun**  
**Rate M**

Kehidupanku dalam waktu 1 X 24 jam, seolah terhisap masuk ke dalam mata besar nan indah milik seseoran cantik yang dengan acuh mengasingkan dirinya dari dunia sekitarnya

Ia yang seolah olah kaca rapuh seolah dapat hancur menjadi kepingan kecil saat aku menyentuhnya, dirinya yang begitu menutup diri dari lingkungannya, dirinya yang seperti itu, dirinya yang mampu mengalihkan dunia ku, ia yang sempurna dimataku

Betapa makhluk indah di hadapanku sangat menggoda, terutama benda pink yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Benda itu, menggoda..memberikan ekspresi "cium aku sekarang" ini benar benar mampu membuat ku gila.

Namun disayangkan, sikap nya yang terlalu menutup segala sesuatu di sekitarnya inilah yang tidak kusukai darinya. Apapun, segala macam makhluk yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya hanya mendapat acuhan belaka..ya..sifat inilah yang kurang kusukai darinya

Andai saja, aku dapat mengubah perangainya itu, dan juga membuat nya menyadari perasaan ku yang selalu teramat sangat mencintainya

Ya..seandainya hal itu dapat terjadi

….

BUAAAggh!

Sebuah hantaman penuh amarah melesat bagai guntur yang sanggup membelah langit yang dilaluinya, sebuah pukulan tanpa sedikitpun ampun menyeruak keluar, meluap luap seiring dengan kemarahan yang berkecamuk

"HeeChul, moo yamete kudasai!"

Tiba tiba suara bass yang berat nan sexy memecah kesunyian, baik pemuda cantik yang berselimutkan amarah bernama HeeChul ini, maupun pemuda cantik bernama jaejoong yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya sebuah aliran darah segar bekas hantaman keras

"a..aaa…aaahh..kimi wa.."

HeeChul meneriakkan sebuah nama, tercekat akibat terketerjutan yang amat sangat, bahkan jantungnya pun seolah hendak melompat keluar. Di tatapnya wajah pemilik suara bass nan sexy yang berkulit coklat serta memiliki tatapan tajam menusuk yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya

"ah,yun..yunho?!"

Suara kecil jaejoong menyeruak keluar, meneriakkan sebuah nama, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemilik suara bass nan sexy ini yang dengan sukarela menjadi tameng baginya

"cih..hanya sebatas ini sajakah kemampuan mu, HeeChul?"

Yunho, yang dengan gentle mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan meludah kan darah yang tertampung dalam mulutnya akibat pukulan keras penuh kemarahan yang di lancarkan oleh HeeChul,

PLAAAK!

Dengan keras, Yunho menampar HeeChul sehingga terbekaslah di wajah rupawan HeeChul bekas merah menyala, selaras dengan perasaan Yunho yang dengan geram mengutuki perbuatan HeeChul pada Jaejoong

"Kau sentuh sekali lagi jaejoong, maka kau akan melihat balasan nya"

Seperti biasa, Yunho segera menembak HeeChul dengan tatapan tajam miliknya, yang mampu membuat HeeChul merinding ketakutan. Di tambah cengkraman erat di kerah bajunya, tak pelak membuat HeeChul semakin dan semakin tak berkutik. Hal semacam ini yang membuat siapapun termasuk HeeChul dapat berlutut dan memohon agar di berikan belas kasihan dan segera di bebaskan dari jeratan tatapan tajam milik Yunho

"MANA JAWABAN MU?!"

Yunho, dengan suara yang dinaikkan beberapa oktaf, membuat seisi ruang makan bergetar. Aura kemarahan yang terpancar jelas pada suara dan tatapan matanya, membuat seisi ruangan terdiam tak berani bersuara

"tak akan..tak akan.."

Suara lirih HeeChul menyeruak tiba tiba, sebuah suara yang lebih mirip sebagai sebuah bisikan, dengan kesal terucap dari mulut seorang Kim HeeChul

"APA? AKU TIDAK MENDENGAR MU?"

Yunho sekali lagi mengeluarkan suara tajam nya yang seolah menantang pemuda cantik di hadapannya. Ya, seorang yunho yang sedang di selimuti kemarahan, sebuah kemarahan akibat orang yang disayanginya terluka tepat di depan matanya

"TAK AKAN! AKU TAK AKAN BERBELAS KASIHAN PADA ORANG MACAM DIA!"

Dengan segera HeeChul melepaskan genggaman Yunho pada kerah bajunya, dan melesat lah ia berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang diam diam mengusap bibirnya yang ternyata penuh darah akibat pukulan HeeChul

"Ne, Jaejoongie..daijoubu desuka?"

Dengan perlahan Yunho menaikkan tangannya hendak mengusap bibir Jaejoong yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar berwarna merah akibat pukulan yang HeeChul lakukan. Yunho tersenyum tatkala dilihatnya orang yang disayanginya kini tepat berada di hadapannya, yah..walaupun sedikit malu dia sekilas membayangkan bagaimana rasanya benda merah yang kini masih beralirkan darah segar ini jika diadu dengan miliknya

"AH! Da..dai..daijoubu desu..boku wa..daijoubu desu.."

Dengan reflek spontan, Jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Yunho yang telah dengan lembut mengusap bibirnya

"?  
Ah..sou ne.., joongie"

"he?"

Jaejoong dengan terheran heran menatap Yunho yang perlahan menjauh dari tempatnya dengan langkah tegap nya. Mata indah nan besar miliknya menatap punggung Yunho yang perlahan berlalu. Ya, punggung yang tegap, menggoda untuk di peluk. Sekilas itulah yang tersembul dalam benak Jaejoong

"aah..nani o boku wa?!"

Dengan kesal ia mengacak acak rambutnya, seakan malu dengan pikiran yang sekilas terlintas di benaknya

Tanpa jaejoong sadari, dari sebuah sudut dari tempatnya duduk tersebut, seseorang dari sebrang dan juga seseorang itu dengan amat dekat telah mengenal Jaejoong, hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin

"Jaejoong, kau benar benar dalam masalah besar"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle a lover**

**Cast yunjae**

**Yoosu**

**Hangeng**

**Heechul**

**Shiwon**

**Kim hyun joong**

**author Sora Yagami 4869**

Setapak demi setapak Jaejoong berjalan dengan gontai, dedaunan dan bunga bunga musim semi yang menari kesana kemari, seakan hendak menghibur Jaejoong yang tengah merasa kesal

Tak sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia membiarkan seorang pun, bahkan tak seekor nyamuk pun ia izinkan membuat bekas pada tubuhnya, dan kini ia harus merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat

Tak hanya rasa malu yang ia dapatkan, namun harga dirinya pun merasa tercabik cabik. Baru kali ini ia merasa ingin menghajar seseorang dengan keinginan yang amat sangat.

"cihhh…brengsek! Sakit sekali.. Khhh.."

Dengan perlahan ia terus berjalan, sembari terus memegangi bibirnya yang terasa pedih akibat insiden yang baru saja ia dapatkan

"Jaejoong!"

Sebuah suara tiba tiba memecahkan kesunyian, membuyarkan lamunan yang sedang ia lakukan, membuyarkan degup jantungnya yang tadinya berirama sangat teratur menjadi berlari maraton

"a..aaah..Hyun Joong kun! Jangan mengagetkan ku seperti itu! Kau kan tahu aku seperti apa?"

"aah..yare..yare..ne..gomenasai ne jaejoong..

Hehehe..apa aku mengagetkan mu seperti itu?"

"tentu saja, bodoh! Hampir saja aku masuk ICU akibat perbuatan mu. Untung saja jantung ku ini seperti baja, coba saja tadi tidak kembali ketempatnya, mungkin aku akan menghantui mu.."

Kedua pemuda ini saling tertawa dan mengejek satu sama lain, sebuah ikatan yang sangat akrab antara ke duanya. Ya, sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang terbentuk sejak mereka menjadi teman satu kamar selama satu semester tak ayal membuat kedua nya sangat akrab satu sama lain

Yah, walaupun seiring dengan persahabatan itu sama sekali tak ada kontak fisik yang terjadi antara keduanya di akibatkan oleh masalah personal yang jaejoong miliki

"ne..jae..tak taukah kau bahwa kau saat ini dalam masalah yang amat besar?"

Langkah Jaejoong pun terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan yang Hyun Joong lontarkan. Antara tak mengerti dan mengerti, antara keheranan dan tak mengerti, terkejut dan tak percaya, entah yang mana dari semua expresi ini yang sangat cocok dengan perasaan Jaejoong yang campur aduk seperti saat ini

"aku? Dalam bahaya? Kenapa?"

"haee..apa kau tak melihat dengan siapa kau akan sekamar tahun ini?

Moo..joongie..kau benar benar tak berubah.."

"hmm..sejujurnya aku memang belum melihatnya dan..yahh..mungkin nanti setelah ini?! Sebab mau tidak mau aku harus bergegas membereskan barang barang ku dan pindah..

Sou yo ne?!"

Hyun Joong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Sebuah perkataan yang terdengar sangat polos, namun juga sangat acuh dan sesaat juga terkesan masa bodoh.

"sa..segeralah kau melihatnya..

Dan sebaiknya kau lebih berhati hati setelah mengetahui dengan siapa kau akan sekamar nantinya..sebab dia bukan lah orang sembarangan..

Ja..na, jae.."

"umm..setidaknya berikan lah aku petunjuk siapa orangnya, hyun joong kun.."

Dengan sebal Jaejoong menggembung gembungkan pipinya pada Hyun Joong, yang tentu saja membuat Hyun Joong merasa sangat gemas dan ingin sekali memeluknya, ya..sudah sejak lama Hyun Joong merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada Jaejoong, namun dia selalu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan semuanya. Karena dia tahu, bahwa perasaan Jaejoong yang serapuh kaca tentu akan hancur jika tahu bahwa dia merasakan yang lebih untuknya

"baa..ka..

Sebaiknya kau pastikan saja sendiri..

Ja na, joongie.."

Jaejoong hanya dapat terbengong bengong saat dilihatnya sosok Hyun Joong yang berlalu dengan cepatnya dari hadapannya. Punggung belakang yang terlihat sangat hangat, sehangat persahabatan yang ada di antara mereka

"huuh..pelit sekali dia..

Demo sa..memang siapa orangnya yang dapat membuat ku terlibat dalam masalah?!"

…..

Dengan langkah langkah kecil, jaejoong segera menuju tempat dimana papan pengumuman tempat di umumkannya kamar nomor berapa yang tahun ini akan ia tempati beserta dengan siapa pasangan yang akan bersama dirinya dalam kamar itu

Dengan mimik lucu, jaejoong memperhatikan satu per satu lembaran pengumuman yang tertempel sekadar untuk mencari nama nya, kim jaejoong

Namun nihil, baik di lembar pertama maupun ke dua tidak ia temui namanya dalam papan pengumuman itu.

"aaah..memang dimana sih nama ku ini?

Susah sekali menemukannya..

Khhh…"

Dengan kesal, ia menggaruk garukkan kepalanya yang tak gatal. Secercah rasa putus asa menyergapnya, setidaknya ia tak ingin berada di lantai yang terlalu atas. Dua lantai hasilnya nihil, apakah akan ada di lantai ketiga?!

"e..eeto…coba di lantai tiga..

Hm..kim jaejoong..kim jaejoong..kim jae..AH! Ini dia!"

Dengan gembira, ia menatap lekat lekat papan pengumuman berisi nama nya itu. Kamar di lantai tiga, yaah..setidaknya tidak terlalu buruk.

"hm..kamar 305..kim jaejoong dan…mmm..

HEHH?"

Dengan terbelalak, Jaejoong mengamati lekat lekat papan pengumuman tepat di lembar ketiga tempat nama nya terpampang, dan..dan juga tempat nama pasangan sekamarnya terpampang

Dan kini, keterkejutan yang baru saja jaejoong tunjukkan bukanlah akibat dari lantai berapa ataupun kamar nomor berapa yang akan ia tempati, tetapi dengan siapa ia akan bersama nantinya dalam satu semester

"EGH! MASAKA!? KO..KORE WA.."

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya baru saja dalam papan pengumuman tersebut, jaejoong mengusap usap matanya tak percaya.

"ko..kore wa, honto ni..janai.."

Dengan tangan bergetar, jaejoong menunjuk tepat pada papan pengumuman tersebut dimana terdapat sebuah nama yang tak di sangka sangka akan menjadi teman sekamarnya dalam satu tahun ini

"Jung..Yunho?"

….,….

Rasa keterkejutan ini berubah menjadi rasa takjub yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan baik. Bibir mungilnya ternganga lebar, mata bulatnya terbelalak lebar lebar, pupil matanya melebar, denyut nadinya semakin menjadi jadi, gelisah, cemas, semua perasaan bercampur menjadi satu

Jung Yunho, seseorang yang sangat populer, nama yang bukan sembarang nama, sebuah nama yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh sekolah

Jung Yunho, anak satu satunya dari pengusaha terkenal Jung yang menguasai tiga, ah tidak setidak nya terdapat lima perusahaan besar di bawah naungan tangan dingin keluarga Jung

Sebuah nama yang tak mungkin tak ada yang mengetahui nya, sebuah nama yang sangat terkenal bahkan sering menjadi bahan pembicaraan di antara siswa

"yo..jaejoongie..

Ohayoo.."

Sebuah suara bass nan sexy dengan tiba tiba menyambut dengan lembut dalam telinga jaejoong. Dengan segera suara itu serta merta membuat Jaejoong merinding sampai ke sumsum tulangnya

"HEHH?! Nani o suru?!"

Dan saat jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho, ia menyadari bahwa seulas senyum yang ia dapatkan dari seorang Jung Yunho adalah yang terbaik dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Kim hyun joong**  
**Shiwon**  
**Author Sora yagami 4869**

**Rate M**

Siulan hembusan angin nan hangat menggelitik siapapun yang berlari dan memulai hari, hembusan angin semangat seolah mengalungkan tangan mengajak berkelana menyapa hari, pelukan temaram sang mentari bagai seruan berusaha agar jadi lebih baik lagi di kemudian hari

Dan diantara semuanya itu, ada seorang pemuda yang dengan susah payah membereskan semua barang barang yang di milikinya dan mempack nya untuk kemudian berpindah ke kamar lain

Ya, tiap setahun sekali tiap siswa yang bersekolah dan berasrama dalam shidou academy selalu melakukan rolling partner dan kamar tidur antara satu siswa dengan lainnya

Dan begitu pula dengan Jaejoong, ia saat ini tengah membereskan barang barang yang ia gunakan selama setahun pertama bersama kim hyun joong untuk berpindah ke dalam kamar ruang 305 yang akan di tempatinya selama setahun berikutnya bersama pangeran sekolah, yaitu Jung Yunho

"ne, jaejoong..  
Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

Tiba tiba sebuah suara muncul menggagetkan, membuyarkan dan juga menghilangkan konsentrasi yang sedang jaejoong lakukan

"ara,hyun joong kun..  
Iie..boku wa daijoubu da yo..aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.."

"honto ni?! Honto?"

"unh..boku wa honto ni..  
Daijoubu desu, hyun joong kun.."

Dengan sedikit terseret, Jaejoong mengepack seluruh benda yang dimiliki nya menuju lantai tiga dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktu satu tahun pada tahun keduanya pada sekolah ini bersama sang pangeran sekolah

"moo..inilah yang tidak kusukai jika aku mendapat kamar di lantai atas..  
Okagesama.."

Dengan sedikit mengeluh, Jaejoong selangkah demi selangkah menapakkan kakinya ke arah kamar 305. Sebuah kamar strategis dimana kau dapat melihat matahari terbit dan terbenam secara bersamaan. Di tambah, terdapat pohon sakura besar nan indah tepat di hadapan jendela yang akan jaejoong tempati

"yata..  
Akhirnya sampai juga..  
Khhh.."

Dengan perlahan ia menurunkan dan menata seluruh barang miliknya pada lemari dan juga meja belajar tepat di samping tempat tidurnya

"hhh..  
Yosh! Mari berusaha untuk setahun ke depan.."

Seulas senyum terpampang di wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi, sebab sejak kejadian yang tidak bisa ia lupakan itu, semua ekspresi baik itu senang, sedih seakan lenyap di telan bumi dan membuatnya menjadi jaejoong yang baru

"doushite..kimi wa suki ni natte shimattan darou.."

Dengan suaranya yang merdu, Jaejoong menyanyikan sebait lagu yang sangat ia sukai. Kisah mengenai seseorang yang menyukai seseorang yang lain, namun cintanya tidak kesampaian

Namun tentu saja, ia tak ingin mengalami cinta yang seperti itu. Jangankan cinta, ia pun seakan menutup mata hatinya dari sekelilingnya, dan juga tak menyadari adanya tatapan penuh cinta dari arah belakang punggungnya

Ya, ada seseorang disana, tepat di pintu masuk kamar 305 yang juga menjadi kamar tidurnya setahun mendatang. Dan seseorang itu tersenyum memandang punggung orang yang dicintainya

"sa..jaejoongie, kimi wa..  
Kau itu tak bisa lebih mengekspresikan diri mu dengan baik, ya?!"

"HEH?"

Dengan sedikit terkejut Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara berat nan sexy yang berasal dari arah belakang punggungnya

"ini seperti, human contact phobia..  
Benar kan?!"

"?  
Human contact phobia?"

Jaejoong yang baru mendengar istilah aneh ini hanya dapat memasang mimik lucu seakan tak mengerti arti dari istilah yang Yunho berikan

"hahaha..  
Terdengar bagus bukan?! Nama pemberianku?"

"Ha?"

Seketika Jaejoong menjadi tegang, grogi dan sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa yunho mengetahui hal yang selama ini disembunyikannya

"yunho…"

"ne?  
Doushita no, joongie?!"

"ah..iie..  
Ja..aku ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan..  
Shitsureishimasu.."

Dengan tergesa gesa jaejoong meninggalkan yunho yang sedang membereskan barang barang yang dibawanya, tanpa jaejoong ketahui bahwa diam diam yunho segera mengikutinya dari belakang

…

"Doushi yo..bagaimana yunho bisa mengetahui tentang human phobia yang ku idap? Padahal, hyun joong saja butuh waktu 3 bulan untuk menyadarinya"

Jaejoong berjalan dan terus berjalan menuju hutan pepohonan yang berada di sekeliling asrama shidou. Hutan yang sepi dan sejuk, sejenak membuat hati jaejoong tentram.

Aroma wangi pepohonan, di tambah semerbak bunga sakura, menambah kesan tentram dan damai memenuhi dada jaejoong

"a..aah..  
Yosh, boku wa daijoubu! Daijoubu!"

Tap..tap..tap..

Dengan segera jaejoong berjalan kembali hendak berbalik ke dalam asrama, langkah langkah ringan di tempuhnya dengan lepas

"kimi wa..matte kudasai!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah suara yang di kenalnya dengan baik, ya..sebuah suara yang sempat beradu mulut dengannya beberapa waktu lalu

"nani o desuka?  
Ada apa kau memerlukan  
ku?"

"humh..rupanya kau masih tak melupakan ku..kim jaejoong..  
Jangan harap aku akan mundur setelah yunho memberi ku peringatan!"

"hmph..sa..memang itu lah yang kuinginkan..  
Aku juga tak ingin bersembunyi di balik punggung orang lain..  
Baik, kau ingin berkelahi?  
Baiklah, akan ku ladeni.."

Dengan posisi siap tempur, jaejoong berdiri berhadap hadapan dengan Kim HeeChul yang kini juga berdiri menghadap ke arahnya

"hmph! Memangnya kau punya tenaga untuk membalasku?!"

"He?!"

BUAAGGH!

HeeChul dengan cepat meninju tepat di perut Jaejoong dengan segenap kekuatan serta kemarahan yang di rasanya dan tak ayal membuat Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

"Lihat saja, Jaejoong..  
Akan kubuat kau tak melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini.."

HeeChul pun menyeret tubuh Jaejoong dengan kasar dan menyekapnya di sebuah ruangan terpencil yang jauh dari asrama shidou

"Kali ini kau akan hancur, Kim Jaejoong.."

Senyum jahat HeeChul mengembang, tatkala ditatapnya tubuh tak sadarkan diri milik Jaejoong. Senyum jahat HeeChul semakin mengembang tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mengetahui hal tersebut dan mencoba menghentikannya

"Yapari..sudah kuduga HeeChul akan mencelakai Jaejoong"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**Changmin**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**

Gelap..dingin..  
Doko ni iru?  
Seperti..aku berada dalam sebuah black hole tak berdasar..tak ada ujung dan pangkalnya  
Sunyi, bagai di dekap kegelapan kekal yang semenjak dahulu berdiam di dalam hati terkecil ku, melahirkan diri ku yang lain, diri ku yang ku buat setangguh mungkin, sekuat mungkin, sehingga meski badai kehidupan seperti apapun menerpa ku, diri ku yang rapuh dan telah banyak terluka ini tak akan merasakan apapun

Aku sudah tak ingin lagi merasa terluka, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti waktu itu, di masa lalu itu, aku tak ingin mengulangi nya lagi, tidak bahkan jika aku terlahir kembali

….,….

Seorang pemuda diam meringkuk dalam kesunyian serta kegelapan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, sebuah kebencian , perasaan tak ingin disakiti , perasaan lelah yang teramat sangat pada kehidupan yang selama ini telah ia jalani, sebuah kungkungan dari kumpulan segala perasaan yang ia rasakan, yang bahkan terlalu berat membebani nya, ia yang tak berani menolehkan kepalanya menatap masa lalu nya, sakit itu masih terasa sampai ujung jarinya

Kegelapan tak berujung, jalan hitam yang tak nampak seakan terus membawa kesadarannya pergi, namun tak disangka secercah cahaya menyilaukan menariknya keluar

"sugoii..ano hikari wa..nani desuka?"

….,…..

Damn it!  
Arrggh..anak itu benar benar tak memberi ku ampun, menjebak ku dan memberi pelajaran padaku dengan menggunakan anak buah yang sampai mati pun akan terus berada di belakang nya, pengagum setia sang kembang kampus, Kim HeeChul yang tiap tahun bertambah jumlahnya

Khh..anak itu, demi ambisinya seorang, pada akhirnya mengorbankan orang lain yang bahkan tak mengetahui niatan buruknya

Aku?

Tidak..orang tak bersalah yang pada akhirnya ikut terseret pada masalah yang sengaja ia sendiri ciptakan bukan lah aku, tetapi seseorang yang rupawan, memiliki bola mata indah yang sanggup mengalihkan perhatian serta dunia di sekeliling mu

Ia, yang terseret dalam masalah ini, adalah orang yang ku cintai sepenuh hatiku

Ia, yang sekuat tenaga melindungi perasaan dirinya yang sangat rapuh

Ia, yang kecantikannya tak ada tandingan nya, tidak ada yang menyainginya, tidak bahkan oleh sang kembang kampus

Tapi yahh, meskipun segala yang ada pada dirinya, segala kelebihan yang ada padanya pada akhirnya tak ada yang menyadari kecuali diri ku yang sejak lama tertarik padanya, hal ini diakibatkan dirinya yang begitu pada dirinya sendiri

Egois?!

Tidak, ia bukan lah seseorang yang seperti itu. Aku, jung yunho sangatlah tau seperti apa kim jaejoong yang sebenarnya

Ia hanya terlalu melempar segala yang berada di sekelilingnya keluar dari teritori yang dibuatnya. Seolah, kami adalah sesuatu yang terlarang untuk menyentuh hatinya

Kim jaejoong, biarlah hanya aku yang mengetahui pesona yang kau miliki, biarlah hanya aku yang mengetahui seperti apa dirimu yang sebenarnya

Kim jaejoong, aishiteru..

….

"arrggh..  
Sial, sakit sekali.."

Terlihat seorang pemuda mengusap darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya akibat hantaman keras pada wajahnya, membuat wajah tampan berkulit kecoklatan yang sexy ini terlihat lebih sexy dan manly

Sembari mengusap darah yang masih mengalir lewat hidung dan mulutnya, dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang masih dengan setia memejamkan matanya, seolah melarikan diri dari dunia yang sebenarnya, seolah merasa takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang ada di hadapannya

Seseorang yang mempunyai wajah rupawan, cantik, bulu mata yang lentik serta kulit putih serta halus tatkala dia mencoba mengadunya dengan kulitnya

Tak ayal, sedikit sentuhan ini membuat dirinya menelan ludah berkali kali, mencoba menahan dirinya

Dengan sayang, jari jemarinya mengusap perlahan rambut yang menutupi ke dua mata indah nan lentik

"jaejoong..cepatlah sadar"

Dengan sabar yunho mengusap usap pipi halus milik jaejoong, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran kekasih hatinya yang masih menghilang

"jaejoongie…"

Dengan lembut, di kecupnya pipi yang tanpa yunho ketahui telah bersemu merah

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Hyunjoong**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**Changmin**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**  
**Kangin**

"jaejoongie.."

Sebuah suara, ya..sebuah suara yang gentle terdengar lembut menggaung dalam telinga ku

Dare ni mo?

Suara yang sangat lembut dan hangat, membuat ku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada suara ini. Namun entah mengapa, suara lembut ini pernah kudengar di suatu tempat

Namun siapa kah itu, dimana kah aku pernah mengetahui nya?! Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak mengetahuinya, tapi mengapa?!

Ada suatu keanehan, penolakan?! Bukan, yang membuat ku tak bisa mengingat nya bukanlah suatu penolakan, akan tetapi ada sesuatu hal, suatu perasaan aneh yang mungkin aku rasakan pada sang pemilik suara ini

Tetapi, perasaan apa?! Mengapa?!

Suatu pertanyaan yang entah mengapa tak bisa kuberi jawaban.

Okashii…henna no..warui..

Aneh..

Padahal hal ini berkaitan dengan diriku, berkaitan dengan hatiku, perasaan ku, namun..mengapa sulit untuk ku…

Mengapa?

Ingin rasa nya aku mengetahui siapa kah pemilik suara ini..pemilik suara yang telah menawan hati ku tanpa ku sadari..

Tanpa ku sadari?!

Tidak, sebenarnya mungkin sudah sejak lama aku mengagumi atau bahkan diam diam menyukai pemilik suara ini

Tapi siapa?

Siapa?

Sinar?! Sebuah sinar yang hangat seolah menyambut ku saat ku coba mengerjap kan mataku, mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaran ku

"sugoii..ano hikari wa..nani desuka?"

…..,.

Sebuah ciuman lembut ku darat kan di pipi nan lembut milik seseorang yang kucintai, yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri dan tepat berada dalam pelukan ku

"gomenasai..jaejoongie..  
Sudah menyeret mu dalam masalah yang bermula dari diri ku"

Kebelai lembut rambut yang menutupi ke dua mata yang di tutupi bulu mata nan lembut dan lentik miliknya, ku singkirkan perlahan, dan tampak lah sesosok jaejoong yang sangat ku cintai

Tak henti henti nya aku mengagumi betapa indah dan sempurna nya makhluk di hadapan ku ini. Sesosok yang telah tuhan takdirkan hanya untuk ku

Takdir, berkali kali kuyakinkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa pertemuan kita saat ini, disini, diwaktu ini, sekarang dan bukan lah besok ataupun kemarin adalah sesuatu yang telah tertulis

Aku percaya, bahwa kau adalah seseorang yang memang di takdirkan bersama ku, berada disisi ku apapun yang terjadi, menjadi seseorang yang ku cintai dan mungkin juga mencintai ku

"jae..gomenasai..  
Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi"

Dan kini, yang kuharapkan hanya lah satu, aku berharap agar aku dapat melihat kembali wajahmu, tatapan mata mu yang sarat dengan tekad, dan juga tatapan kesepian yang sering kau tampakkan

Jae..cepatlah sadar…

…,…

Sesaat setelah sebuah ciuman yang yunho daratkan di pipi nan halus dan juga lembut milik jaejoong, tampak lah sedikit gerakan pada ke dua belah mata jaejoong yang menandakan bahwa sedikit demi sedikit kesadaran milik jaejoong telah kembali

Tentu saja, hal ini membuat yunho merasa senang sekaligus lega, sebab sebelumnya yunho sempat merasa khawatir dikarenakan memar biru yang terlihat jelas di balik seragam SMA Shidou

"joongie?  
Daijoubu desuka?  
Shikariste.."

Dengan perlahan, jaejoong mengerjap erjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya samar yang menerangi ruang music tempat mereka di sekap

Ruang music yang besar dan luas, serta remang membuat suasana aneh mendadak tercipta di antara mereka berdua

"uungg..  
Doko ni, jibun wa?"

Dengan sedikit tertatih, jaejoong berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya sembari memegangi perut nya yang sedikit membiru akibat pukulan telak yang heechul lancarkan dan tentu saja membuat jaejoong tak sadarkan diri

Sembari mengerjap erjapkan ke dua matanya, jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya, mencoba berpikir keras tentang tempat ia dan orang yang paling disegani seantero sekolah kini berada

Ia berpikir keras, namun semakin di paksakan, memar di perutnya terasa semakin menusuk nusuk dan membuat nya tak dapat berpikir lebih. Bahkan untuk sekadar menjejak kan ke dua belah kaki nya untuk berdiri terasa sulit

"i..iteteteteh..  
Argh.."

Sesaat tubuhnya oleng dan terjatuh akibat rasa sakit pada memar di perutnya, rasa sakit yang menusuk membuatnya berkeringat dingin, peluh yang turun membasahi kening dan juga tubuhnya terasa dingin, untuk sekadar mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya saja, ia seakan tak mampu

"be careful.."

Dengan segera, yunho mencoba meraih tubuh jaejoong dalam pelukan ke dua tangannya, sekaligus membawanya dalam dekapan tubuhnya yang hangat

Untuk sesaat seolah waktu terhenti antara ke duanya, yunho yang tetap menahan posisinya dengan tetap memeluk jaejoong dalam ke dua tangan nya serta mendekap tubuh jaejoong, dan tentu saja bagi jaejoong, perhatiannya seolah tak dapat terlepas dari tatapan penuh cinta milik yunho padanya..  
Degup jantung nya mulai tak beraturan, pipinya bersemu merah dan ke dua tangannya pun kebingungan harus bagaimana

Tangan serta tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya kelu dan tak tahu harus bagaimana, seolah hanya dengan kehadiran yunho, mampu membuat nya terpatung, juga mampu menyedot seluruh perhatiannya

Dengan perlahan yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada jaejoong, seolah dia hendak lebih melihat ke dalam hati jaejoong melalui ke dua belah mata jaejoong yang indah, tak pelak perlakuan itu membuat jaejoong terus menelan ludah, rasa tegang bercampur nervous terlihat jelas melalui gerakan jakun nya yang tak beraturan

'Doushi yo..  
Bagaimana jika yunho benar benar mencium ku saat ini?'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Hyunjoong**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**Changmin**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**  
**Kangin**

Pikiran akan aroma parfum yang bercampur dengan aroma tubuh yunho benar benar membuat ku tenang, untuk sesaat aku dapat melupakan mengenai phobia yang ku alami.

Entah mengapa, kontak fisik untuk pertama kalinya dengan orang lain, yaitu dengan yunho terasa sangat wajar

Mengapa?

Ada apa dengan ku?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?

Seharusnya tak seperti ini, harusnya aku mendorong tubuhnya keras keras, menjauh dari tubuh ku dan segera menjalankan kembali waktu yang seolah terhenti saat ini

Akan tetapi, mengapa?

Mengapa aku tak dapat melakukan nya?!

Apa di karenakan tekad ku yang lemah?

Tidak, jaejoong yang sebenarnya, jaejoong yang ku kenal bukanlah seperti ini, bukan dengan tatapan lembut seperti ini, tidak gugup seperti ini, ini bukan lah diriku! Ini bukan lah jaejoong, bukanlah kim jaejoong, jadi siapa? Siapa yang saat ini sedang berada dalam dekapan yunho?!

Siapa?

….,…..

Semakin lama, yunho semakin mendekat kan wajahnya pada jaejoong, dan dengan reflek jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang, perasaan nervous semakin kentara, terbukti dengan gerakan jakun milik jaejoong yang semakin cepat naik dan turun

Perasaan yang campur aduk dan juga ketegangan yang naik dan turun entah apa sebabnya, baik yunho ataupun jaejoong sama sama terperangkap dalam suatu perasaan aneh yang tak dapat diungkapkan. Entah perasaan aneh ini di karenakan sepi, dingin dan remang remangnya suasana ruang music ini, ataukah, karena ada suatu hal yang lain?!

Tak jelas memang, seakan perasaan yunho dan jaejoong di permainkan oleh suatu yang tak ditangkap oleh sepasang penglihatan manusia

Deg..deg.. … ..deg…deg..deg

Suara degup jantung ke duanya seolah berlomba, saling bersahutan, bagai alunan melodi harmonis yang mengalun lembut, menghasilkan harmonisasi indah yang dengan halus dapat di tangkap baik oleh yunho ataupun jaejoong

Serta merta, yunho dan jaejoong mendadak merasakan sesuatu, tubuh mereka terasa panas entah karena apa, rasanya bagai menjalar sampai ke sumsum tulang, membuat aliran darah terasa 100 X lebih cepat, jantung berlomba untuk memompa darah, muka yang bersemu semerah tomat ranum

Hembusan napas ke duanya saling beradu, saling menghangat kan suasana malam yang kian mendingin, saling menerpa wajah ke dua belah pihak, menciptakan sesuatu yang tak jaejoong sadari

Jarak 1/2 cm pun tercipta di antara mereka berdua, tak ada lagi celah yang memisahkan ke duanya, tak ada lagi sekat yang membatasi baik yunho dan jaejoong, ke dua nya saling memandang satu sama lain jauh ke dasar hati, mencoba saling mengenal satu sama lain, saling bertukar perasaan dari hati ke hati, apalagi bagi jaejoong yang saat ini merupakan kontak fisik pertama baginya, kontak fisik yang terasa wajar, dan entah mengapa hanya dengan yunho lah ia dapat bereaksi seperti ini

"jaejoong.."

"yun..yunho.."

Perlahan tapi pasti, benda merah cherry milik jaejoong dengan lembut menyentuh bibir yunho yang sexy, sebuah kecupan sayang yang tercipta, seolah hendak meyakinkan jaejoong bahwa dia sungguh sungguh mencintainya, sebuah kecupan tanpa di sertai nafsu, yang juga pertama kalinya bagi yunho, membuat dia sangat menikmati ciuman yang tengah dia rasakan, dia hanya merasakan bahwa jaejoong yang kini ada di hadapannya hanya miliknya seorang

…,….,,….,….

Lembut..sangat lembut..  
Ciuman yang untuk pertama kalinya kurasakan dalam hidup ku, tak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku bahwa aku akan merasakan jatuh cinta kembali, merasakan hangatnya tatapan cinta yang hanya tertuju pada ku seorang, sebuah cinta yang hanya milik ku seorang, yunho yang hanya milik ku dan bukan orang lain

Empat tahun waktu kuhabiskan dengan kosong, sunyi, sepi dan sendiri, aku hidup dengan bagaimana aku saat ini, mengasingkan diri, menutup diri, serta menolak seluruh keberadaan orang orang di sekeliling ku.

Aku yang seperti ini, yang hidup dengan cara menyerah pada apapun ini, ternyata membutuhkan cinta. Menyedihkan memang, namun aku tak kuasa menolak kenyataan bahwa aku yang seperti inipun begitu ingin di cintai dan mencintai

Yunho..bolehkah aku berharap padamu?

Bolehkan aku mencintai mu?

Bolehkah aku menyerahkan seluruh hatiku untukmu?

Bolehkah aku menyerahkan seluruh hidup ku hanya untuk mu seorang?

Aku pun memejam kan mataku, sekadar untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini semua bukan lah sebuah mimpi, bahwa kecupan yang tengah kurasakan ini bukanlah angan dan khayalan ku,

Hangat..

Ini benar benar yunho, benar benar yunho yang hanya mencintaiku, yang hanya tercipta untuk ku, yunho yang berarti segalanya bagi ku

Yunho, kalaupun hal ini semua hanya lah mimpi, aku tak ingin terbangun sampai kapanpun; kalaupun ini semua hanya khayalan ku, aku ingin terus hidup dalam angan dan khayalan ku

Yunho, akankah kita berdua akan seperti ini selalu?

Akankah kau tetap mencintaiku meskipun suatu saat kau mengetahui masa lalu ku?

Aku takut, yunho..  
Sangat takut…

…,…

Bruaaaaggh…

Dengan tiba tiba jaejoong mendorong tubuh yunho kuat kuat, di dorong nya hingga yunho terjungkal ke belakang dan terjatuh

Deru napas jaejoong menderu, tersengal sengal, tubuhnya bergetar hingga ujung jari dan kakinya, keringat dingin membasahi keningnya

Sebuah kenangan buruk akan masa lalunya tiba tiba lewat dalam pikirannya tanpa permisi, sehingga mengacaukan suasana romantis yang tadinya tengah ia rasakan dengan mengacuhkan phobia yang dialaminya

"jaejoong?  
Doushita no?!"

Dengan wajah menyesal, yunho menatap jaejoong yang tengah bergetar ketakutan, hati kecilnya mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang sudah berlaku lancang dengan mencium nya tiba tiba tanpa menghiraukan phobia yang jaejoong alami

"gomenasai, yunho..  
Aku..aku tak bermaksud..  
Maksud ku, aku tak punya niat..  
Khh..gomenasai.."

"iie..  
Ini semua salah ku yang sudah dengan lancang menyentuhmu tanpa menghiraukan phobia yang kau alami"

Kedua nya pun terdiam, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan kata kata, membuat suasana yang semula terasa hangat berubah menjadi tegang dan dingin

Dengan takut takut jaejoong menatap yunho yang melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri sekeliling ruang music, mencoba mencari jalan keluar

"ne, jaejoong..  
Seperti nya kita berdua, akan terus bersama sampai besok pagi disini"

Dengan grogi, yunho mengalihkan tubuhnya dari hadapan jaejoong dan menghadap dinding yang dengan tenang dan setia berada di sana. Dan perlakuan yunho saat ini membuat jaejoong sangat ingin berubah menjadi dinding saat ini juga

"HEEE?  
Benarkah?  
Doushi yo..  
Bagaimana ini…"

Dengan lesu, jaejoong menyandarkan punggung nya pada dinding ruang music yang dingin sembari menghela napas berat

Mengetahui hal itu, seketika yunho membalik kan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju tempat jaejoong bersandar, melangkah setapak demi setapak mendekatinya

"yunho?!"

Jaejoong yang mengetahui hal ini dengan segera melangkah seribu menjauhi yunho. Ia merasa takut yunho akan kembali mencium nya dan membuat nya tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya

"jaejoong, kumohon, jangan menghindar..  
Jangan menghindari ku.."

Dengan kasar, yunho menarik tangan jaejoong yang tadinya telah melangkah menjauhi dirinya, dan dengan segera yunho membantingnya pada dinding tepat di hadapannya

"khhh..yunho..  
Apa yang…."

"gomenasai, jaejoong..  
Kau tahu, kejadian saat heechul menyerang mu di ruang makan; juga kejadian saat heechul menyerang, melukai dan menyekap mu, kita berdua disini..  
Semuanya dikarenakan, oleh diri ku"

Jaejoong terdiam seribu bahasa, kalimat ungkapan kemarahan di karenakan perlakuan kasar yang baru saja yunho lakukan padanya seolah lenyap di udara

"eh?!"

Dengan mimik lucu, jaejoong yang masih tak mengerti mengenai apa yang yunho katakan hanya dapat menatap yunho dengan sejuta tanda tanya, kedua matanya tak dapat berbohong, ada sebuah kebingungan dalam cara ia menatap

"maksud ku, semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa mu saat ini..dikarenakan heechul tengah menyadari…jika aku..mencintai mu, jaejoong..  
Suki da yo, jae.."

Dengan mata terbelalak, jaejoong menatap jauh ke dalam mata yunho, tak menyangka bahwa arti dari kecupan yang tadi yunho berikan sungguh berarti cinta

Sebuah cinta yang hanya untuknya dan miliknya seorang, yunho yang hanya untuknya

"yun..yunho..  
Sore wa..  
Khhh.."

Namun apa daya, bayang bayang masa lalu yang kelam selalu menghantuinya, seolah tersenyum mengejek dirinya yang perlahan merasa gunung es dalam hatinya perlahan mencair

Perasaan senang, bercampur sedih, entah yang mana yang saat ini di rasakannya. Ia sangat takut yunho akan menolaknya saat suatu hari nanti dia mengetahui masa lalu kelam yang telah ia lalui, dan bahwa yunho kelak akan mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak lah se innocent yang terlihat

Dengan segera jaejoong berlari dari kungkungan tubuh yunho sembari ketakutan, tubuhnya sekali lagi bergetar, kulitnya yang seputih salju semakin terlihat pucat

BRAAgGGH!

Yunho mengayunkan sebelah lengan nya tepat di samping Jaejoong yang sedang melarikan diri, mengelak dari kungkungan pelukannya

"jaejoong kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu..  
Ku mohon jangan menghindariku.."

Yunho menatap lurus ke arah mata jaejoong, tatapan penuh kesungguhan, mengisyaratkan bahwa tiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah sebuah kebenaran

"jae, hanya perasaan inilah yang tak ingin ku abaikan..  
Hanya rasa ini yang tak dapat kusembunyikan dan ku tahan..  
Jae..suki da yo.."

Jaejoong sekali lagi hanya dapat terbelalak tak percaya, namun saat melihat ke sungguhan dalam ke dua mata yunho, ia pun menjadi luluh dan menyadari ke sungguhan dalam kata kata yunho

Dan sekali lagi, yunho mencium jaejoong yang lengah tanpa pertahanan dikarenakan perasaan terkejut, senang dan juga sedih akibat pengakuan yunho

Ciuman sekilas nan hangat, sebuah ciuman penenang yang jauh lebih lembut dari ciuman yang tadi telah mereka lakukan. Dan lagi lagi jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menerima ciuman itu

"jae..  
Kau…kau tidak membenciku, kan?  
Kau tidak membenciku yang saat ini mencintai mu kan?"

Namun jaejoong lagi lagi hanya diam membisu, di tatapnya lekat lekat yunho yang berada di hadapannya, seolah ingin memberikan jawaban yang yunho tanyakan padanya melalui hati ke hati, jaejoong melembutkan tatapan nya pada yunho, seakan memberi isyarat

"ku anggap hal itu berarti tidak, jae..  
Suki da yo, zutto"

Dan kembali, keduanya pun saling bertukar ciuman. Sebuah ciuman yang sangat lembut dan jauh lebih lembut dari ciuman yang telah mereka lakukan

Untuk kali ini yunho benar benar menyampaikan seluruh perasaan yang dia rasakan melalui ciuman yang kini dia dan jaejoong lakukan

"jae..aishiteru.."

"hum..  
Boku wa moo..yunho.."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Hyunjoong**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**Changmin**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**  
**Kangin**  
**Author sora yagami 4869**

Hari ini, detik ini, menit ini, disaat ini, aku benar benar merasa terlahir kembali sebagai kim jaejoong yang baru, sebagai kim jaejoong yang dapat mencintai dan juga dicintai, sebagai kim jaejoong yang diingini dan mengingini seorang Jung Yunho, sebagai kim jaejoong yang sedikit demi sedikit mencoba berubah demi seorang Jung Yunho

Aku, ya..aku yang seperti inipun dapat disukai, di ingini dan dicintai oleh pangeran sekolah yang bernama Jung Yunho

Bahkan, dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tak pernah berani mengangankan dirinya yang menjadi milik ku, tak pernah sekalipun aku berangan angan menjadikannya milik ku seorang, mencintainya, memonopolinya

Bagi ku yang dulu, semua pemikiran dan kenyataan yang baru saja terjadi antara diriku dan dirinya hanyalah angan semu yang bahkan hanya dengan sekali tiupan hembusan sang angin malam yang dingin dan menusuk hingga sumsum tulang, sebuah harapan mustahil bagi diriku yang biasa biasa saja, bagi diriku yang tak sepopuler heechul yang dengan kecantikan yang telah diakui seluruh shidou, aku yang pada tahun pertama ku selalu membuat masalah dengan para senior dan juga pada teman sekelas

Aku yang begitu bergantung pada diriku sendiri, aku yang selalu mengacuhkan orang orang disekelilingku tanpa mencoba menyelami perasaan mereka, aku yang sangat tertutup pada apapun, aku yang mengasingkan dan diasingkan oleh sekeliling ku, aku yang sama sekali tak pantas bersanding di samping mu, aku yang hina dikarenakan masa lalu ku yang terasa memuakkan dan kotor

Yunho, aku tidak lah seinnocent yang kau lihat, aku tidak lah sepolos yang tampak dari luar, aku tidak lah pantas untuk kau cintai, aku tidak lah cukup berharga untuk kau lindungi, aku tidak lah..aku..hanya korban dari ke egoisan ku yang hanya mementingkan keselamatan hati ku yang sangat rapuh ini, aku yang hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri seperti ini, aku..aku yang sangat memuakkan, bahkan aku merasa jijik dengan diriku

Namun, dengan aku yang seperti ini kau dapat dengan mudahnya menyukaiku, mencintaiku, bahkan melindungiku

Aku tahu, aku tidak lah cukup pantas dan sebanding dengan mu.

Seorang Jung Yunho yang sangat tampan, pintar, berwibawa, punya pesona yang menawan yang mampu menyedot perhatian seluruh shidou, dia yang menjadi ketua OSIS dan membawahi serta mengontrol seluruh kegiatan shidou, dia yang begitu mempunyai kuasa pada seluruh kegiatan siswa di shidou, dia yang begitu sempurna tanpa cela sedikitpun

Sedangkan aku?!

Sangatlah jauh berbeda dengan mu yang terasa sangat sempurna di mata ku

Yunho, pantas kah aku bersama mu?

Layak kah aku menjadi seseorang yang kau sukai dan kau lindungi?

Yunho,

Yunho,

Apakah aku juga, layak untuk mendapatkan ciuman mu seperti saat ini?

….,…..

Kim jaejoong dan jung yunho yang terjebak dalam sebuah ruang music, berdua dan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada dalam ruangan sepi itu, di malam yang gelap, sunyi, dan dingin. Angin malam berhembus, bertiup hendak menyejukkan suasana malam, menjadikannya semakin terasa dingin

Namun, mungkin hembusan angin yang dingin nya menusuk nusuk ini tidak lah terasa menggigit di karenakan sebuah ciuman hangat yang yunho berikan

Sebuah ciuman, hanya satu, dan hal ini telah dapat membuktikan kesungguhan perasaan yang yunho miliki pada jaejoong

Tidak main main, sebuah ciuman yang berlangsung 3X60 detik ini seolah mampu mengatakan apa yang ada di dasar hati masing masing, tanpa ada kepalsuan, tanpa ada kepura puraan, tanpa ada apapun, seutuhnya kini yunho menjadi yunho yang sebenarnya sedangkan jaejoong pun menjadi jaejoong yang dulu tetap ceria sebelum adanya sebuah peristiwa yang membawa pergi semua senyuman tulus milik jaejoong

Dan yunho dapat mengetahui dengan tepat apa yang membuat jaejoong seolah sangat anti dengan sebuah kontak fisik, bahkan dia pun sempat memberinya nama

Ya dia, yunho…

Hanya yunho lah yang memberinya nama sebutan, bahkan hyun joong yang sudah setahun sekamar dengan nya hanya bisa terdiam dan memaklumi apa yang sedang terjadi dalam dirinya

Yunho lah, satu satunya pria yang dengan berani dan nekat menyentuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh jaejoong, dialah satu satu nya orang yang berjasa mengubah sudut pandang jaejoong mengenai kontak tubuh dengan orang lain sedikit demi sedikit

Yunho yang itu, yunho yang seperti itu lah..yang terasa sangat berharga bagi jaejoong

….

Apakah aku berhasil menyentuh hatinya?

Apakah aku berhasil mengikis keras nya hati serta pemikiran yang dimilikinya?

Apakah aku berhasil merasuk dalam hati dan pikirannya?

Dan terlebih dari semua itu, apakah aku berhasil memiliki hati serta perasaannya secara utuh?

Jaejoong, apakah kau akan dapat menerima ku untuk bersama denganmu, berada disisimu, berbagi semua suka dan dukamu, selamanya, sampai nantinya kita lulus dari tempat ini dan menjalani kehidupan sosial,

Akankah kita berdua dapat seperti itu?

Ore wa ore..

Aku hanya lah aku,

Jung yunho dan bukan siapapun

Bukan seseorang yang akan menelantarkanmu, bukan seseorang yang akan membuang mu begitu saja seperti yang telah mereka lakukan padamu dulu sehingga membuatmu menjadi seperti ini,

Aku tidak lah sepicik itu, jaejoong,

Aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu,

Jikalau saat ini hati mu telah hancur berkeping keping di karenakan masa lalu yang kau miliki, maka biarlah aku yang merekat kan nya kembali, biarlah aku yang memungut semua serpihan yang bertebaran dalam tubuh mu sehingga sering membuat mu terdiam dalam tangis, membuat mu terasa sesak sampai seperti teriris iris

Biarlah aku yang mengobati rasa sakit yang kini masih kau rasakan,

Biarlah aku yang menyingkirkan semua sakit yang kau rasakan,

Kim jaejoong,

Ku harap dengan satu pembuktian ini, aku dapat meyakinkan mu bahwa aku berbeda dengan dia yang telah membuat mu jadi seperti ini

Jaejoong, dapatkah aku menyentuh mu lebih dari ini saat ini?

….

Ke duanya tetap berada dalam posisi semula, yaitu saling menempelkan masing masing benda merah milik mereka berdua. Benda merah cherry itu saling menempel, saling merasakan dan seolah menjadi sarana mereka berdua untuk berkomunikasi dari hati ke hati

Dan berkat godaan dari dasar alam bawah sadar yunho, dia yang sedari tadi memang berniat menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh jaejoong, ternyata tidak dapat menepati janji yang dibuat nya di karenakan tekstur, rasa, aroma parfum serta gairah yang dimiliki jaejoong, segala yang dimiliki nya mampu membuat seorang jung yunho yang terkenal tegas dan dapat mengendalikan diri menjadi lepas kendali

Dengan perlahan, dimulai dari merubah cara dia menyentuh bibir jaejoong yang nampak mengundang hasrat nya, yunho yang awal nya hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada jaejoong kini setingkat lebih nakal karena mulai memagut nya meskipun dengan gerakan perlahan

Dan di awali dengan sebuah pagutan ringan, yunho melancarkan aksinya secara terus dan terus, kini masing masing bagian tubuhnya seolah mempunyai kesadaran tersendiri,

Tangan, bibir , kedua bagian tubuh ini kali ini terasa lebih sensitif, sebuah sentuhan ringan yang berasal dari kim jaejoong mampu membuat dua bagian ini terasa ingin berbuat lebih dari yang kini sedang mereka lakukan

Diawali dengan ke dua tangan yang semula berjajar dengan rapi di samping jaejoong dan juga sempat mengurung nya dalam kungkungan ke dua lengan yunho, kini tanpa di sadari telah berpindah tempat menjadi di balik kemeja shidou yang jaejoong kenakan

Sedangkan bibir yunho yang semula hanya mengecup perlahan bibir jaejoong, kini mulai setingkat lebih berani aksinya, hal ini dibuktikan dengan pagutan pagutan serta sebuah benda yang berasal dari yunho kini pun telah bergerilya dalam ruangan kosong milik jaejoong, benda itupun sempat menjelajahi tubuh jaejoong yang sejak awal tidak terlindungi dengan seragam shidou dan tak lupa meninggalkan jejak romantis di tempat itu

Sebuah jejak yang menandakan bahwa jaejoong kini tidaklah hanya milik jaejoong sendiri, namun juga telah pula menjadi milik yunho, seorang jung yunho

"jaejoongie?!"

"hm?"

"aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terluka, aku berjanji akan terus berada di sampingmu.."

"yaksok?!"

"un, yaksok"

Ke dua nya saling melepaskan bibir yang tadinx masih saling menyerang dengan ganas, kemudian bertatapan, tersenyum dan sekali lagi mereka berciuman dengan sedikit di iringi nafsu

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, telah terdapat seseorang pemuda jangkung berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang music dengan berjuta ke khawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya

"okagesama yunho, semoga kau benar berada disini"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Hyunjoong**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**Changmin**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**  
**Kangin**

Author sora yagami 4869

The whole story base from japanesse yaoi famous drama and comic, takumi kun series

Episode one made in 2011 july until episode nine in 2011 august, and get postpone until now

"okagesama de, doko ni iru, yunho kun?!"

Tampak seorang pemuda jangkung berlari dengan tergesa gesa. Raut wajahnya yang pucat jelas jelas menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa khawatir yang pemuda itu rasakan pada sahabat kebanggaannya yang kini entah berada dimana

Sebagai seorang ketua dalam bagian kedisiplinan sekolah, pemuda jangkung inilah yang bertanggung jawab tentang keamanan sekolah seluruhnya mulai dari anak tahun pertama sampai dengan senior di tingkat teratas.

Semua menjadi tanggungan beban di bahunya, yang terkadang menjadi sangat berat saat di kala malam hari banyak siswa siswa yang menghilang, dan tentu saja pemuda jangkung ini telah mengetahui apa saja kemungkinan yang terjadi

Tentu saja, kemungkinan yang berada dalam benak pemuda jangkung ini kalau tidak XXX atau XXXX atau yang lebih lagi,para siswa yang kebanyakan menghilang berpasang-pasangan ini kemungkinan besar melakukan XXXXXX dalam gedung sekolah yang nyata nyata di saat malam hari akan menjadi tempat yang sepi. Jika tidak dalam ruang olah raga, ruang drama, atau bahkan dalam ruang musik

Dan mau tidak mau, pemuda jangkung yang malang, yang waktu tidur malamnya selalu tersita dengan acara melakukan pengecekan seluruh ruangan yang berpotensi mulai dari bagian proximal gedung sekolah hingga bagian distal, dari bagian superficial hingga bagian yang paling profundal sekalipun hanya demi menjalankan kewajiban sebagai ketua kedisiplinan sekolah.

Dan tak terkecuali sahabat baiknya, yunho, yang nyata-nyata telah menjadi sorotan seluruh sekolah, tak hanya pada para siswa, namun juga pada para staff pengajar, hanya karena dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan dengan pancaran wibawa yang sangat tinggi, dan ditambah dengan ketampanan yang melebihi seorang manapun di dunia yang mampu menyihir baik pria maupun wanita. Dan tak ayal, hal seperti inilah yang sering membuatnya kerepotan akan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"khh, kira kira berada dimana..anak itu..dimanapun sudah ku cari, sampai sampai aku harus mengganggu beberapa pasangan yang sedang melakukan mulai dari XXX hingga XXXXXX.  
Aku selamat tidak ya besok  
(-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) "

Dalam benak pemuda jangkung ini, telah terbayang bagaimana luapan rasa kesal dari pasangan pasangan yang sedang di mabuk asmara dan bagaimana nantinya mereka meluapkan perasaan kesal itu padanya. Dan hal ini tidak lah menjadi pertama kalinya pemuda jangkung ini mengganggu kisah panas pasangan pasangan yang tiap malam membuat telinganya kebal terhadap suara suara aneh dan ajaib yang nantinya terdengar

"Eeeto..dan sekarang yang belum tercek adalah ruang..sebentar..ruang musik..aah..ruang pagelaran musik..aish, sudah jauh, terpencil lagi, apa iya yunho kun berada di sana…bersama si cantik pujaan hatinya?"

Pemuda jangkung ini kemudian menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari berpikir keras mengenai kemungkinan apa yang sahabatnya temui, ditambah dengan informasi penting mengenai si primadona sekolah yang telah mengkonfrontasi secara terang terangan kepada si cantik yang telah memikat hati yunho, yang dia dengar dari yunho sendiri. Pemuda jangkung ini takut kalau kalau kaki tangan si primadona sekolah telah melukai kedua orang itu, sebab kaki tangan sang primadona ini tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja terhadap si cantik yang telah memikat dan merebut sang pangeran sekolah dari tangan sang primadona.

"Hmm..mereka berdua selamat tidak ya?! Semoga mereka berdua baik baik saja dari serangan kaki tangan sang primadona yang biasanya suka mengintimidasi dengan kekerasan, terutama pada orang yang menyaingi kim heechul. Yare-yare…"

Dengan memaksakan dirinya yang sudah teramat lelah dan mengantuk, pemuda jangkung itu meneruskan langkahnya yang menjadi lamat lamat dikarenakan otot serta kedua matanya sudah dirasakan berat yang amat sangat, sehingga untuk kembali memaksakan pada kondisi semula terasa sulit, apalagi sejalan dengan waktu, rasa pegal dan juga lelah telah menyelimutinya.

Akhirnya pemuda jangkung itu sampailah juga pada ruang pegelaran music yang berada sangat terpencil dan juga tenang, tempat tertenang dari seluruh shidou, dan kedua hal ini membuat pemuda jangkung ini menjadi semakin yakin jika tempat inilah yang menjadi tempat di sembunyikannya korban intimidasi kaki tangan kim heechul yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah jung yunho sahabatnya dan juga si cantik yang telah menjadi pujaan hatinya, atau..Atau..dan ATAU..kedua orang itu sengaja menghilang dan melakukan sesuatu..ya..sesuatu seperti XXX atau XXXX ATAU bahkan lebih jauh lagi, mereka melakukan XXXXXX..

Dan setiap kemungkinan yang timbul inilah yang membuat pemuda jangkung ini bergidik ngeri, dikarenakan bayangan bayangan akan terdengarnya suara suara aneh dan ajaib keluar, yang setiap hari telah menjadi sarapan, makan siang hingga makan malam nya, dan terkadang juga menjadi makanan ringan, camilan, serta telah masuk dalam jadwal acara minum teh sore harinya.

"yunho kun, semoga kau ada di sini..dan jangan sampai aku mendengar suara suara ajaib yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari ku kembali hari ini, telinga ku sudah kenyang dan merasa telah lebih dari cukup mendengar dan terlebih lagi hari ini aku telah melakukan dosa dengan mengganggu pasangan pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara, hanya karena seorang jung yunho dan kim jaejoong yang menghilang..  
Okagesama, semoga aku tidak berdosa"

Dengan perlahan, pemuda jangkung itu memasuki pekarangan ruang pagelaran music yang penuh dengan hamparan bunga berwarna warni yang sangat indah, di tambah aroma wangi yang menyelimuti sekeliling pekarangan ruang pagelaran music, menambah kesan romantis dan juga menggairahkan.

Setapak demi setapak pemuda jangkung ini mendekati gedung ruang pagelaran music yang amat besar dan terkesan mewah, dipenuhi dengan hiasan serta spanduk spanduk acara pagelaran music yang dibawakan sendiri oleh para siswa shidou, dan terkadang pula pagelaran music ini mengundang artis berbakat yang ada di negeri ini demi memuaskan serta menghilangkan penat para siswa shidou dari aktivitas belajar mereka pada 2 semester ini.

"yunho..apakah kamu ada di…"

Dengan perlahan pemuda jangkung ini mendekati pintu yang terbuat dari kaca cantik berukir yang keindahannya yang menawan hati serta kemewahan yang terpancar secara tak langsung, ukiran pada kaca serta pada kayu di sekeliling gedung menambah kesan indah serta glamour. Pintu yang tembus pandang, sehingga apapun yang berada di dalam ruangan akan dengan mudah tampak dari luar, dan itulah, yang membuat pemuda jangkung itu terhenti, saat dilihatnya sahabat yang dicari carinya ternyata tengah melakukan XXXX. Tentu saja hanya sebuah XXX, tetapi dengan tambahan 1 X saja membuat adegan yang sedang tampak di depan matanya tidak lah lagi 15 tahun keatas akan tetapi telah menjadi adegan 17 tahun keatas. Dan entah mengapa, meskipun hanya dua orang yang saling beradu dengan posisi berdiri, tetap saja membuat pemuda jangkung ini terkejut dan mematung walau untuk beberapa saat

"yappari..

Yunho kun..omae wa.."

Dengan segera, pemuda jangkung ini hendak membuka pintu ruangan pagelaran music, akan tetapi apa daya, pintu itu terkunci dan dia baru saja ingat jika kunci dari ruangan ini tiba tiba saja menghilang tanpa ada satupun yang mengaku meminjamnya ataupun melihatnya, menghilang tanpa jejak.

"yun..ho..ya..yamette..kudasai.."

"doushite? Kau tak suka? Apakah aku sedikit kasar?"

Sebuah percakapan singkat, yang membuat dunia sekeliling pemuda jangkung ini membeku dan diapun mematung, karena sekali lagi dia pasti akan mengganggu satu lagi pasangan yang sedang bermesraan dan mungkin pada klimaks klimaks nya.

"doushi yo..bagaimana caraku agar bisa mengeluarkan mereka berdua tanpa mengganggu acara dadakan mereka berdua yang sepertinya akan mencapai klimaksnya"

Dan dengan segera pemuda jangkung ini mencari sekeliling tempat nya suatu benda yang dapat dipakainya untuk membuat merusak lubang kunci ruang pagelaran music dan membawa keduanya cepat cepat keluar dari tempat itu sebelum kaki tangan kim heechul datang untuk mengecek mereka berdua

"Dan hari ini aku jadi lupin si pencuri yang..okagesama..  
Merusak anak kunci ruang pagelaran music, entah apa yang akan menjadi hukuman untukku dari dewan guru..  
Khh..yunho..awas saja nanti aku meminta bayaran tutup mulut dan biaya ganti rugi.."

Dengan hati hati pemuda jangkung ini mengutak atik anak kunci ruangan pagelaran music dengan harapan agar dia bisa membuka pintunya tanpa memecahkan kaca ataupun mendobrak pintu. Walaupun pemuda ini tak begitu mahir, akan tetapi dia pernah membuka paksa beberapa ruang kelas yang dicurigai menjadi tempat penyekapan korban kaki tangan kim heechul

'KLEK!'

Terdengar suara yang sangat keras tatkala pemuda jangkung ini berhasil membuka paksa kunci ruang pagelaran music, dan hal itu sontak membuat dua orang yang sedari tadi sedang pindah kedalam dunia mereka berdua seperti mendadak ditarik kembali ke dalam dunia nyata

"Acjaahh..sial sekali kenapa sampai muncul bunyi yang keras seperti itu..  
Apakah mereka berdua..  
Cihh..sepertinya aku benar benar sudah menganggu mereka berdua..  
=3=  
Bodoh sekali aku ini.."

Dengan mengintip intip, pemuda jangkung ini melongok ke dalam ruang pagelaran music untuk mengecek keadaan yunho sahabatnya dan juga pacarnya yang cantik, yang sedari tadi sedang bermesraan

"DARE!?"

Dengan sedikit berteriak, yunho bertanya pada seseorang diluar sana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda jangkung yang sedari tadi berusaha mengutak atik kunci ruang pagelaran music agar sahabat serta pacar cantiknya dapat keluar dari sana dengan tenang

"DARE KARA?"

Dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya menjadi dua oktaf lebih tinggi dari yang awal telah dia lakukan, menunjukkan kemarahan yang teramat sangat pada pemuda jangkung yang berada diluar, yang tentu saja telah mengganggunya dan kekasihnya, kim jaejoong, dan lagi, yunho tidaklah menyadari bahwa seseorang yang berada diluar adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya, sahabat baiknya

"A..aa..ahh..ore da..ore..ore..yunho..kun..ore da yo..ore.."

"Dare?!"

"Ore da yo, yunho kun..  
Ore.."

Dengan sedikit mengernyitkan matanya, yunho mulai berpikir keras tentang orang yang mungkin dikenalnya dan juga mempunyai suara yang serupa dengan pemilik suara yang saat ini masih mematung diluar gedung dengan berjuta pikiran berputar dibenaknya

"yunho kun, dare desuka sono hito wa?"

"hmm..aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara ini..chotto..suara ini.. sepertinya suara '…..' "

Dan pemuda jangkung yang tetap mematung diluar gedung hanya dapat tertawa geli saat sahabat terbaiknya menyebutkan namanya dengan nada terkejut yang amat sangat

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle a lover**  
**Cast yunho**  
**Jaejoong**  
**Hyunjoong**  
**Heechul**  
**Hangeng**  
**Shiwon**  
**Changmin**  
**Yoochun**  
**Junsu**  
**Kangin**

**Author sora yagami 4869**

**The whole story based from japanesse yaoi famous drama and comic, takumi kun series**

**Rate : M**

Sebuah ciuman, yang awalnya hanya sebagai pembuktian kesungguhan perasaan yunho pada jaejoong yang tidak hanya perasaan sesaat ataupun main main, sebuah ciuman hangat yang awalnya hanya bermaksud mencairkan hati orang yang paling berharga baginya, seorang kim jaejoong, yang mempunyai masa lalu segelap langit malam dan sedingin es di kutub utara, yang membuatnya menjadi kim jaejoong yang seperti saat ini, sebuah ciuman hangat yang seolah ingin menghangatkan dan mengalahkan suasana dingin malam hari ditempat mereka terkurung; kini telah bertambah ratingnya menjadi ciuman yang disertai hal ini dan hal itu, dan hal ini serta hal itu yang terjadi secara tidak disadari oleh mereka berdua, dikarenakan gairah yang muncul dengan tiba tiba, ditambah dengan suasana ruang music yang memang memancarkan sebuah suasana tersendiri.

Sebuah suasana, yang entah dapat membangkitkan gairah siapapun yang mengadu kasih didalamnya, dan juga sebuah kesan romantis yang memang muncul akibat kilau dari penerangan ruang pagelaran music. Memang saat ini penerangan ruang pagelaran music hanyalah didukung oleh keindahan sinar temaram sang rembulan yang lembut, namun keindahan sinar itu terasa lebih indah lagi saat menembus gemerlap serta keindahan kaca kaca lampion penerangan ruang itu sehingga menciptakan suasana remang remang yang diterangi pantulan tiap kaca kaca lampion yang terkesan romantis mengitari seluruh ruangan

Tak ayal, dikarenakan hal ini, kesadaran diri serta keteguhan yang sudah sengaja yunho siapkan tatkala hendak menolong jaejoong menjadi runtuh seketika. Ditambah perasaan yang tiba tiba menyeruak ke permukaan ketika melihat serta merasakan deru napas orang yang sangat di cintainya, yang dahulu hanyalah sebuah cinta satu pihak dikarenakan yunho memilih untuk berdiam diri daripada mengungkapkannya pada seorang kim jaejoong.

Ya, seorang kim jaejoong yang selalu menutup hatinya dari orang orang disekitarnya, menarik keluar dan menyingkirkan apapun tentang orang lain yang akan atau sedang mendekat kepadanya apapun dan bagaimanapun itu. Seorang kim jaejoong yang baru, yang tentu saja telah yunho ketahui sebabnya mengapa seorang kim jaejoong berubah 180 derajat seperti ini.

Dan karena seorang kim jaejoong yang seperti inilah yang membuat yunho semakin ingin melindunginya dari apapun, entah hujan badai, ataupun sebuah..dua buah..seribu..sejuta lilitan duri penuh racun yang seolah siap menjeratnya dalam kemalangan dan menyeretnya ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih berat serta lebih dan lebih menyesakkan dari apa yang sudah kim jaejoong rasakan dalam seluruh hidupnya

Dengan lembut, namun tetap diiringi gairah yang muncul, yunho menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir jaejoong, menikmati tiap inchi lembutnya bibir merah menawan jaejoong, semakin lama keinginan itu semakin menjadi jadi dan menguasai hati, pikiran serta tembok pertahanannya

"jaejoong.."

Dengan nafas memburu, diiringi keinginan yang kuat untuk menjadikan jaejoong miliknya seutuhnya, keinginan untuk tidak hanya sekedar menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir jaejoong yang tiap saat serta tiap detik mampu mengirimkan kesadarannya pada satu titik dimana dia tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya, ya…keinginan untuk meleburkan dirinya menjadi satu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya..sebuah keinginan yang sejak lama disimpannya

"kim..jaejoong"

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, jari jemari yunho meluncur menuju kancing kancing dari baju seragam shidou yang masih jaejoong kenakan. Satu persatu dia melepaskan kaitnya dengan perlahan, seolah seirama dengan ritme suara kecupan dan decakan dari ciuman yang dia dan jaejoong lakukan, lidah yang saling beradu dengan lembut dan juga sedikit memaksa serta menyusup menjelajahi serta menyentuhkan miliknya dengan milik jaejoong

Dengan semua keinginan itu, sampailah yunho pada akhir dari penantian panjangnya, dan dengan segera terhampar lah kulit putih nan halus milik jaejoong yang tentu saja tak ingin disia siakan olehnya. Sebuah pemandangan yang juga mampu membuat sebagian dari dirinya yang baik baik dan dirinya yang sangat mampu menjaga ketahanan dirinya melayang dan hilang ditelan bumi; digantikan dengan sesosok yunho yang bukan yunho, yunho berubah menjadi sesosok yang sangat haus dengan hasrat menyentuh jaejoong serta memiliki jaejoong, dan juga sebuah pengungkapan dari perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya yang ditujukan pada jaejoong seorang

"ngh..yun..ho.."

Dengan ekspresi yang semakin membuat yunho mengingini seorang kim jaejoong, sebuah ekspresi yang mampu menaikkan gairah kekasihnya, perpaduan antara wajah ingin lebih mendapat sentuhan yunho, ekspresi menikmati tiap perlakuan yang yunho berikan serta ekspresi sedikit kesakitan akibat sedikit kenakalan yang yunho lakukan.

Dengan perlahan yunho mengecup perlahan leher jenjang jaejoong, turun pada bahunya serta menelusuri tulang clavicular serta tulang scapula milik jaejoong, merasakan halusnya kulit jaejoong serta aroma tubuh jaejoong yang sejak lama ingin dia monopoli hanya sebagai miliknya seorang

"Jaejoong..kau harus tahu..bahwa aku sungguh sungguh dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu disaat apapun dan dimanapun dirimu berada, sejauh apapun aku akan melesat ketempat mu berada..  
Kim jaejoong..ore..omae no koto..suki..  
will you be my man?"

Sebuah senyum menggembang pada bibir jaejoong, dan dengan tertunduk ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher yunho sembari menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat

"I do, jung yunho"

Dan sekali lagi, mereka saling berpandangan, senyum malu malu pun mengembang diantara keduanya, sebuah senyuman yang menandakan adanya awal yang baru diantara mereka berdua, awal baru yang juga merupakan lembaran kertas putih dan baru akan ditulis oleh sebuah tinta emas akan cerita yang akan terjadi seterusnya antara mereka berdua, terlebih bagi kim jaejoong, phobia akan kontak fisik dengan seseorang yang telah dideritanya selama 4 tahun saat ini dengan semua perlakuan yang yunho berikan memberikan sensasi seakan perlahan tapi pasti memudar dari kehidupannya, dan semua berkat yunho seorang

Dan dimulailah aksi serta serangan penuh gairah yang yunho lancarkan pada jaejoong, tak cukup hanya merasakan tubuh jaejoong bagian atas yang dimulai diantara tulang scapula dan tulang clavicula saja, akan tetapi bibir merah yunho saat ini juga menjelajahi daerah antara tulang sternum dan juga tulang costae, tak lupa, diantara daerah itu juga terdapat benda yang menjadi titik kelemahan jaejoong dan yunho sadar dengan sepenuhnya mengenai hal itu

Dengan lembut bibir yunho mengecup, menjilat serta merasakan tubuh indah jaejoong dan tepat di benda yang menjadi titik kelemahan jaejoong, dia mengitarinya perlahan, menghisapnya dan diakhiri dengan sebuah gigitan serta tarikan lembut pada benda itu, sedangkan disisi lain, jari jemari yunho dengan cekatan memijat, serta menarik narik lembut benda berwarna merah gelap yang saat ini tengah menandakan bahwa jaejoong dengan kesadaran penuh menikmati tiap sentuhan yang yunho rasakan

"aah..yun..ho..ya..yamete..kudasai.."

Sesaat, untuk sesaat yunho merasakan penolakan halus yang dapat dia tangkap dari suara kekasihnya, dan serta merta menghentikan segala apapun aktivitas yang kini tengah dia lakukan tak hanya demi melampiaskan semua perasaan terpendam serta rindu yang sengaja sejak dahulu dipendamnya dalam hati agar jaejoong tidak terkejut dan berakhir dengan menjauhinya, tetapi juga demi membuktikan pada kekasihnya bahwa dia adalah orang yang benar benar akan membuatnya bahagia. Dengan menaikkan sedikit wajahnya, diiringi deru nafas yang diliputi nafsu, yunho menatap lekat lekat kekasihnya yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan imut seolah ingin disantap tanpa tersisa oleh jung yunho, sebuah tatapan innocent milik jung yunho yang penuh teka teki, antara ingin berhenti atau ingin meneruskannya

"Doushite? Apakah kau tak suka? Apakah aku sedikit kasar?"

Untuk sesaat suasana menjadi sangat hening, jaejoong pun tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa dan ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia meminta yunho untuk menghentikannya, dan dengan fakta yang jelas bahwa tubuhnya menginginkan yang lebih dari seorang jung yunho, namun apa daya bibir serta pikirannya mengucap hal yang sebaliknya

"aa..yun..yunho..umm"

'KLEK'

Sebuah suara yang sangat keras terdengar dan datang dari arah pintu kaca berukir yang dimiliki ruangan musik itu, sebuah suara yang sanggup menghentikan aktivitas romantis yang saat ini tengah mereka berdua lakukan, dan terlebih yunho, dirinya yang sedang berada dalam gairah yang memuncak sedikit merasa kesal dengan adanya gangguan berupa suara keras yang sangat tiba tiba

"DARE"

Yunho berteriak kesal, ya…dia berteriak seperti pelampiasan rasa tak sukanya kepada pengganggu yang sudah membuyarkan segala kegiatan making love dan juga menghentikan satu aktivitas terakhir yang baru akan yunho lakukan pada seseorang yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya, ya..seorang kim jaejoong yang tadinya telah setengah bertelanjang dada dengan kemeja yang bergelayutan pada lengan jaejoong dan lengan jaejoong saat ini sedang melingkar erat pada leher yunho

"DARE KARA?"

Hening, tak ada jawaban yang berasal dari seseorang diluar sana semakin membuat kekesalan yunho semakin menjadi jadi dan semakin memuncak, apalagi seseorang pengganggu itu tidak terdengar meminta maaf atau paling tidak memperkenalkan dirinya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat yunho meninggikan suaranya 2 oktaf

"A..aa..ahh..ore da..ore..ore..yunho..kun..ore da yo..ore.."

Dan akhirnya sesosok diluar sana membuka suaranya, dengan nada terbata bata sesosok itu seolah hendak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak bermaksud jahat

"Dare?!"

"Ore da yo, yunho kun..  
Ore.."

Dengan sedikit mengernyitkan matanya, yunho mulai berpikir keras tentang orang yang mungkin dikenalnya dan juga mempunyai suara yang serupa dengan pemilik suara yang saat ini masih mematung diluar gedung dengan berjuta pikiran berputar dibenaknya

"yunho kun, dare desuka sono hito wa?"

Si cantik jaejoong terlihat sedikit kesal, sebab sesosok diluar sana itu sudah dengan lancang melihat tubuhnya tanpa busana yang terekspose dikarenakan perbuatan yunho…dan juga dirinya..yang beberapa menit lalu terperangkap dalam suatu gairah yang meluap luap

"hmm..aku tidak yakin, tapi aku mengenal dengan baik pemilik suara ini..chotto..suara ini.. sepertinya suara changmin? "

Dan tampak sesosok pemuda jangkung yang menyembulkan kepalanya dengan takut takut, seakan orang yang akan ditemuinya adalah orang yang sanggup membuat tahun keduanya bersekolah di shidou ini bagai neraka dikarenakan gangguan yang sudah ditimbulkannya. Dan pemuda jangkung ini tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perangai sahabatnya bila merasa terganggu

Dengan sedikit cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya, pemuda jangkung ini menyapa sahabatnya yang sedang melepas jaket almamater shidou yang dikenakannya dan melingkarkannya pada tubuh kim jaejoong yang masih sibuk mengaitkan kembali kancing seragam putih shidou yang dikenakannya sembari mencari jaket almamaternya sendiri di sekeliling ruangan.

"Aa..aa..ano..kon..konbanwa..yunho kun.."

Dan sapaan yang dihiasi dengan cengiran itu hanya disambut dengan tatapan dingin dari sahabatnya di sebrang ruangan, dan tentu saja tatapan dingin ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri

"Da..daijoubu desuka? Jaejoong san? Yunho kun?  
Apa ada yang terluka atau membutuhkan perawatan segera?"

Dengan sedikit menghela napas, yunho manatap kembali sahabat terbaiknya yang kini tengah memperhatikannya dengan tatapan khawatir, begitu pula dengan tatapan yang ditujukan pada kekasihnya yang ternyata sudah menemukan jaket almamater shidou miliknya. Jika bukan karena changmin adalah sahabat baiknya, pasti dia akan memarahi habis habisan siapapun yang sudah mengganggunya

"Ma..changmin..  
Arigatou ne sudah menemukan ku disini.  
Kau tahu, pengagum kim heechul ternyata sangatlah mengerikan.."

Changmin yang mendengar keluhan sahabatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil, dan sekali lagi kedua mata nya memeriksa dengan teliti apakah ada secuil saja bagian tubuh sahabatnya yang berkurang, dan perhatian itu pun tak luput dari tatapan tak suka yang tiba tiba diperlihatkan kim jaejoong padanya

"yokatta..sepertinya kau sehat sehat saja, yunho kun..  
Jadi sepertinya aku tak perlu mengirim mobil ambulans kemari"

Changmin tertawa lebar sembari menepuk bahu sahabatnya, jung yunho, yang dia sangat ketahui bahwa selain berparas rupawan dan menjadi primadona shidou, jung yunho juga bertubuh baja yang tidak semudah itu akan terluka atau sakit

"hmm..yah..sepertinya begitu..lagipula aku tidak akan semudah itu dijatuhkan.." gumam jung yunho penuh kebanggaan

Dan tiba tiba, tatapan changmin beralih pada sesosok cantik yang hanya dapat berdiri mematung sembari merasakan tatapan tak sukanya pada dirinya, tatapan yang menyiratkan bahwa ia tak bisa masuk pada dunia kami atau lebih tepatnya atmosfer kebersamaan antara jung yunho dan shim changmin yang kuat, dan juga tatapan yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat akan kehilangan jung yunho, orang yang dicintainya

"sore de, daijoubu desuka, jaejoong san? Sepertinya kau terlihat sedikit tak sehat. Apakah anak buah kim heechul sempat menyakitimu?"

Dengan nada selidik, changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah tempat jaejoong berdiri, sedikit meneliti tiap bagian dari tubuh jaejoong

"sepertinya tadi mereka membuatmu pingsan dengan sebuah hantaman benda keras dikepalamu, sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang perawatan agar kau segera mendapat perawatan"

"yah..kau benar changmin, setidaknya aku akan merasa lega bila orang yang lebih ahli memeriksanya dengan teliti"

Dan dengan segera, yunho menggendong kim jaejoong ala bridal style, dan tentu saja hal ini membuat seorang kim jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Akan tetapi, dan lagi lagi sebuah phobia yang ia idap menjadi halangan, ia merasakan degup jantung yang tak berirama datang dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan sebuah ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"daijoubu, jaejoong, aku pasti akan membawa mu dengan selamat dan kau tak perlu khawatirkan tentang apapun"

Namun apa daya, degup jantung yang masih tak berirama serta deru nafas yang tak beraturan disertai rasa tremor yang terus menjalar pada jari jemari jaejoong, membuat changmin sedikit cemas.

"daijoubu desuka, jaejoong san?  
Ne, yunho kun, jangan menggendongnya terlalu kasar, bagaimana jika ia terluka nanti?"

"jibun wa..daijoubu..desu..honto ni..daijoubu desu.."

Dengan lamat lamat, jaejoong berusaha menenangkan changmin yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya dengan perasaan khawatir serta yunho yang sedang mendekapnya lembut sembari menyentuh rambut jaejoong perlahan

"changmin, apakah ruang perawatan masih pada jam kerja?"

"matte kudasai..  
Ma..sebenarnya tadi aku sudah memberi tahu agar petugas ruang perawatan tidak kembali terlebih dahulu, jadi ku pikir..ya..masih pada jam lembur"

Yunho tertawa kecil saat mendengar gurauan sahabatnya ini, seorang sahabat yang sudah menjadi roommate nya pada tahun pertamanya, sehingga yunho merasa changmin lah yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..  
Baiklah..baik..  
Jam lembur, ne?  
Warakatta, sudah membuatmu kerepotan.."

"sigh, biaya tutup mulut, ditambah biaya kerusakan pintu, ditambah biaya kerja lembur pasti akan kusetorkan direkeningmu..  
Yunho ouji sama..  
#wink"

Tak pelak gelak tawa muncul dari kedua sahabat itu, di tambah dengan jaejoong yang diam diam ikut tertawa dan melupakan sejenak mengenai phobia yang diidapnya, ya, phobia kontak fisik dengan orang lain

Dan akhirnya dengan derap langkah pasti, yunho, jaejoong dan changmin segera menuju ke ruang perawatan untuk memeriksakan keadaan jaejoong

To be Continue


End file.
